wilde_westfandomcom-20200215-history
Space 6
10:08:44 PM Josie: Coil just finished getting Lou to dig up information on Stella Lark. 10:13:09 PM Josie: He gave her a couple of hours to do it. 10:13:30 PM Josie: What's he want to do for those couple of hours? 10:13:55 PM Coil: He's probably going to go lay down for a bit! 10:14:46 PM Coil: Get a couple hours nap until Lou is ready. 10:15:40 PM Josie: Smart man. 10:15:55 PM Josie: After two hours his intercom bings. 10:16:06 PM Coil: He answers it. "Yes?" 10:17:49 PM Josie: Lou: Hey cap, got the information you requested. It's on your pad. 10:18:05 PM Coil: Thanks, Lou. 10:18:13 PM Coil: Coil checks out his datapad. 10:18:17 PM Josie: Lou: Toldja you'd be glad to have me around. 10:18:27 PM Josie: She sounds smug. And severs the connection. 10:19:46 PM Josie: The chunk of information she got is *huge*. You can tell by the size of the (virtual) file. When Coil opens the file he finds everything from Stella's financials, including past purchases, paycheck stubs, and account numbers and passwords to get into them. 10:20:34 PM Josie: There's also her entire Coalition file, which includes a biography and assessments, and her entire medical history, from mental health assessments to the time she twisted her ankle. 10:21:18 PM Josie: There's also a *lot* of pictures and even some video footage, in various states--naked, playing competitive sports, working, reading, sleeping. 10:22:39 PM Coil: ... wow. Thorough. 10:22:51 PM | Edited 10:22:57 PM Coil: Coil is looking into her Coalition file, not the nekkid pictures. 10:23:44 PM | Edited 10:23:53 PM Josie: Everything is there, from favorite color (blue) to shoe size ( 8 ). 10:24:29 PM Josie: The part about her augmentation is pretty interesting, and marked as so highly classified it's probably a capital crime to read it. 10:24:50 PM Coil: Coil promises to forget it afterward. 10:26:17 PM Josie: Stella was part of an experimental project meant to create and train telepaths. The "creation" part was somewhat successful, in a way--humans were augmented to be able to pick up on and sense the same minute changes in the body that the butterflies do. 10:26:30 PM Josie: While it's not mindreading, it can very much pass for mind reading. 10:28:14 PM Coil: Coil frowns. "Well, she's definitely too dangerous to have aboard." 10:30:19 PM Josie: Unfortunately, the experimental augmentation has turned out to be faulty, and the subjects have all begun to experience neuronal drift that eventually results in neuronal collapse--a process hastened by use of the powers. At least one member of the group has already become brain-dead, which will be the ultimate fate in store for those augmented. 10:32:15 PM Coil: Hrm. 10:32:50 PM Josie: Some members of the group have committed suicide. 10:32:58 PM Coil: How many were there? 10:33:55 PM Josie: Nine. 10:35:01 PM Coil: ... damn. 10:35:47 PM Josie: Stella doesn't seem to be exhibiting symptoms so far. 10:36:31 PM Coil: ((What *does* she do? Is she an interrogator?)) 10:37:10 PM Josie: Yes, and a very good one. 10:37:43 PM Josie: Even before augmentation she was pretty good at persuading people to talk--not through torture, mind you, but actual persuasion and verbal tactics. 10:38:53 PM Josie: She's been flagged for risky duty assignments, as the Coalition has decided that since she's going to die anyway it might as well be for a good cause. 10:39:03 PM Coil: What's her latest assignment? 10:40:31 PM Josie: Waiting for several prisoners to arrive so she could interrogate them on various subjects--a member of a proscribed species about other members of that species, a thief about where she hid the rest of her assets, a kidnapping maniac about where he hid the bodies and an android about coconspirators. 10:43:09 PM Coil: Hrm. 10:43:47 PM Coil: Coil rubs his eyes. He feels bad for her... but he can't have her on board. 10:44:47 PM Josie: Her next duty assignment includes mine-clearing duties. 10:45:59 PM Coil: ...well, that is awful. 10:46:26 PM Josie: Survival probability is about 4%! 10:46:54 PM Coil: ...jeez. 10:47:46 PM Josie: They *really* want her dead--and the evidence of her failing brain gone. 10:48:42 PM Coil: Coil sets the pad aside and stares up at his ceiling. 10:49:57 PM Josie: It's ceiling-shaped! 10:50:11 PM Coil: Coil was hoping he'd find something that would make things very black and white. 10:51:55 PM | Edited 10:53:28 PM Josie: It did! She has a 96% chance of death if you leave her. 10:53:07 PM Coil: ...God dammit. 10:53:49 PM Josie: God does not answer! She does smirk and say na na na boo boo out of Coil's hearing, though. 10:55:25 PM Coil: He checks the pad again, looking for any other details. Like, while they were operating on her brain, did they make her slavishly loyal to the coaltion or anything? 10:55:41 PM Josie: No. 10:55:53 PM Josie: That's about it. 10:56:18 PM Josie: She's not particularly special at much else. Mediocre pilot, mediocre shot, mediocre hand-to-hand combat. 10:57:06 PM Josie: Fairly healthy, sadly. Probably live a long life while she's braindead, assuming they don't harvest her organs and let her die. 10:58:51 PM Coil: ... 11:00:28 PM Josie: She loves music, and she plays the cello, as well as the viola. 11:02:03 PM Josie: What else does he want to know? 11:02:35 PM Coil: Nothing, really. 11:03:19 PM Josie: *nodnod* 11:03:23 PM Josie: What next? 11:04:20 PM Coil: He puts the pad aside, and clicks the intercom. "Vir, gather everyone up in the bridge." 11:04:35 PM Josie: Vir: All right. 11:06:21 PM Coil: Coil goes to the bridge to talk to his 'crew'. 11:07:50 PM Josie: He finds the Slug standing on her hands, balancing. 11:07:58 PM Josie: Lou is staring at her. Alice isn't there, of course. 11:08:32 PM Coil: Coil sits in his seat. "What are you doing?" 11:08:46 PM Josie: Slug: Standing on my hands! 11:09:06 PM Josie: Vir watches her out of the corner of his eye. 11:10:44 PM Coil: I thought it was time we should all... talk about this arrangement. 11:11:21 PM Josie: Lou: Yeah? What about it? 11:12:02 PM Coil: You both want to be on the crew. 11:13:47 PM Coil: We do need a doctor and a computer expert. 11:15:48 PM Josie: Lou: And? 11:15:59 PM Josie: Slug: I like it here! All the wonderful smells. 11:19:23 PM Coil: .... You have any problems with each other? 11:21:32 PM Josie: Slug: No, not at all! 11:21:38 PM Josie: Lou: ... that thing creeps me out. 11:21:43 PM Josie: Slug: What thing? Where? 11:21:52 PM Coil: She means you. 11:24:29 PM Josie: Slug: Oh! 11:24:39 PM Josie: Slug: Well, I *do* creep in my natural form, I suppose! 11:24:46 PM Josie: Lou: Whatever, it's not a problem, cap. 11:25:12 PM Coil: Vir? You have a problemw ith either of them? 11:26:45 PM Josie: Vir: Of course not. 11:27:04 PM Coil: All right. Next order of business. 11:27:14 PM Coil: ... up until two years ago, I was a professional killer. 11:30:46 PM Josie: Slug: Oh, I say! ... isn't that illegal? 11:30:58 PM Josie: Lou: A *killer*? 11:31:12 PM Coil: An assassin, whatever you want to call it. 11:32:35 PM Coil: And yes, it's pretty illegal. 11:34:06 PM Josie: Slug: ... oh, well. ... isn't killing rather permanent for humanoids? 11:34:12 PM Coil: ...very. 11:34:20 PM Josie: Lou: A *killer*? I thought you were... a, a thief or something... 11:34:24 PM Josie: She's horrified. 11:34:41 PM Coil: Yes, well, they all had it coming. 11:42:09 PM Josie: Lou: ... what are you going to do now? 11:42:15 PM Josie: Slug: I do hope it doesn't involve killing! 11:42:28 PM Coil: Nothing. I'm not doing that anymore. 11:42:29 PM Josie: ((Sorry. I'll show you why I'm so damned distracted. Hang on.)) 11:42:38 PM Coil: ((It's okay!)) 11:44:00 PM Josie: (( http://eschergirls.tumblr.com/post/47485639697/iamdrawberry-submitted-so-my-boyfriend-just See this?)) 11:44:26 PM *** Josie sent grimm.jpg *** 11:44:28 PM Coil: ((Yeah?)) 11:45:02 PM Josie: ((Take that.)) 11:46:41 PM Coil: ((huuuuuh.)) 11:46:58 PM | Edited 11:47:15 PM Josie: ((It's not a redraw, I just cut her up and put her back together again to see what the proportions were like without the distracting S-shape.)) 11:47:09 PM Coil: ((looks better!)) 11:51:02 PM Coil: ((All it took was basically resorting space/time!)) 11:52:37 PM Josie: ((Yep! Though my main idea was to see if her proportions were really that out of whack. If you assume she has boob implants they're actually not.)) 11:54:14 PM Josie: ((She actually has thunderthighs. There are women out there who have rather large thighs and thin tops--my sister in law is built a bit like that.)) 11:54:51 PM Josie: ((Anyway, back to the game. Sorry, I just wanted to fix the broken mirrorgirl by breaking the mirror.)) 11:55:17 PM Coil: ((No worries!)) 11:55:30 PM Josie: Lou: ... so why're we here, cap? 11:55:45 PM Josie: Lou: Are you... are you turning us in? 11:55:50 PM Coil: Of course not. 11:56:58 PM Coil: I told you about my... previous career as a step toward... trust, I guess. I wouldn't turn you in, and even if I did, you have something on me now. 11:58:06 PM Josie: Slug: Something on? 11:58:16 PM Josie: Lou: Oh. 11:58:20 PM Josie: Lou looks suspicious but doesn't argue. 11:59:18 PM Coil: As you know, Stella Lark wants to join the crew. 12:00:07 AM Josie: Lou: She's Coalition! 12:00:17 AM Coil: She'll resign if she joins. 12:01:12 AM Josie: Lou: She'll turn us all in. 12:01:24 AM Josie: Vir: Why does she want to join us? 12:02:07 AM Coil: This is where her sister died. That's what she told me, anyway. She knows I was lying about the circumstances, I'm pretty sure she wants to get to the truth of it. Turns out she doesn't have much longer to live. 12:02:57 AM Josie: Lou: So? 12:03:18 AM Josie: The slug falls over, and then scrambles up. "Oh dear. What on earth happened?" 12:03:34 AM Coil: Her augment surgery. 12:04:24 AM Josie: The slug looks appalled. "... that's terrible. Poor Stella!" 12:04:37 AM Josie: Vir: One should die where one wishes. 12:07:15 AM Coil: ... The next mission the Coalition is sending her on is basically a suicide mission. 12:08:03 AM Josie: Slug: We've got to rescue her. 12:08:22 AM Josie: Slug: We've got to! 12:09:51 AM Josie: Vir: What are you going to do? 12:09:54 AM Josie: He eyes Coil. 12:10:40 AM Coil: I don't know. I wanted opinions. She joins us, there is one *humongous* issue. And that's the slug-animated corpse of Irene Lark. 12:10:54 AM Josie: Slug: Oh, that's me, isn't it. 12:11:03 AM Coil: Yes. 12:11:22 AM | Edited 12:11:33 AM Coil: What's the penalty for harboring a proscribed species? 12:13:02 AM Josie: Slug: I have no idea! 12:13:41 AM Coil: I'm assuming it's awful. 12:14:28 AM Josie: Vir: Likely prison. 12:17:33 AM Josie: Lou: I say we leave her where she is. 12:17:48 AM Josie: Slug: We ought to rescue her! 12:18:04 AM Josie: Vir: ... we'll bring her here. 12:18:28 AM Josie: He turns around and heads down to the engine room. 12:18:40 AM Coil: Vir? 12:19:20 AM Josie: Vir: Yes? 12:19:32 AM Coil: Where are you going? 12:20:11 AM Josie: Vir: To the engines. 12:20:49 AM Coil: ... I'm still trying to figure out what to do in regards to the prospective new crew member's reanimated sister here. 12:21:00 AM Josie: Vir: You have my opinion. 12:21:45 AM Coil: It's not terribly helpful for the problem that I'm currently struggling with. 12:21:54 AM Josie: Vir: Which is? 12:22:29 AM Coil: What do to about the prospective new crew member's reanimated sister here. I don't imagine she'll react well. 12:24:19 AM Josie: Vir thinks. "Tell her accepting it is a condition of her being here, and that if she cannot she can leave." 12:26:38 AM Coil: ... one other thing. She's a trained interrogator, and her augmentation left her very able to read people. 12:27:30 AM Josie: Vir: And? 12:27:45 AM Josie: Lou: Even more reason to leave her where she is. 12:28:10 AM Josie: Slug: Charity, Miss Lou, charity! 12:29:50 AM Josie: Slug: We have nothing to hide! 12:30:00 AM Josie: Lou grumps. "Yeah, right." 12:30:01 AM Coil: Proscribed. Species. 12:31:44 AM Josie: Slug: Er... she'd find that out rather quickly. 12:33:16 AM Coil: So. That's two for yes, then. 12:33:29 AM Josie: Lou: And one for no! 12:35:11 AM Josie: She glowers! 12:35:18 AM Coil: All right. 12:35:26 AM Coil: Thanks.. 12:35:56 AM Josie: Vir nods, and heads for the engine room. 12:36:04 AM Josie: Slug, anxiously: So what are we going to do? 12:38:45 AM Coil: ... I don't know. She might want to kill you. 12:39:10 AM Josie: Slug: We can't leave her behind. I won't stand for it. 12:41:07 AM Coil: She doesn't have long left. 12:41:18 AM Josie: Slug: All the more reason to bring her here. 12:43:13 AM Josie: Slug: Please! She's my... well, she's Irene's sister, at any rate. 12:44:26 AM Coil: All right. Thanks for your input. 12:44:58 AM Josie: Lou: Hmph. 12:45:02 AM Josie: Lou stomps off. 12:45:12 AM Josie: Slug waits with a worried expression on her face. 12:45:21 AM Coil: I haven't decided yet. 12:46:42 AM Josie: Slug: Er... is there anything I can do to help persuade you? 12:47:09 AM Coil: YOu can't travel in time, can you? 12:48:49 AM Josie: Slug: No? 12:50:40 AM Coil: ...then no. I have to balance the risk here.If it was just me and you, sure. But there's Lou and Vir. 12:51:30 AM Josie: Slug: I'll leave then. Would that help? 12:52:18 AM Coil: Whos' talking here? you or Lark's memories? 12:52:33 AM Josie: Slug: ... both. Do we get two votes? 12:52:47 AM Coil: Is Irene Lark alive? 12:53:14 AM Josie: Slug: ... I don't... think so? 12:55:51 AM Coil: ... then no. I'll... let you know what I decide, okay? 12:57:01 AM Josie: Slug: ... she shouldn't be. 12:57:16 AM Josie: Slug: Most odd, most odd. 12:57:23 AM Coil: ...what do you mean? 12:57:30 AM Josie: Slug: Well, she *was* dead. 12:58:18 AM Coil: .... *was*? 12:58:30 AM Josie: Slug: I'm quite certain of it! 12:59:10 AM Coil: ... what are you talking about? 12:59:27 AM Josie: Slug: That Irene was dead, of course. 12:59:35 AM Coil: Is she alive now? 1:00:04 AM Josie: Slug: Why, I really don't know. 1:00:12 AM Josie: She looks down. "I do appear to be breathing!" 1:00:30 AM Coil: ... you weren't breathing before? 1:00:58 AM Josie: Slug: Why no, not at all. 1:01:36 AM Coil: And that's not normal? 1:02:07 AM Josie: Slug: I have no idea! Is it? 1:02:38 AM Coil: You're supposed to be the doctor. Was she dead when you took over her body? or dying? 1:02:53 AM Josie: Slug: Dead, of course. Though people *do* get over that at times. 1:03:16 AM Coil: They *do*?! 1:03:43 AM Josie: Slug: Oh yes. Quite miraculous. Their hearts stop and then all of a sudden, bam. 1:03:59 AM Coil: What would happen if you left her? 1:04:33 AM Josie: Slug: Oh, she would die again. Likely permanently. 1:04:41 AM Coil: ...oh. 1:05:00 AM Josie: Slug: I'm in a rather critical position in here. 1:05:43 AM Josie: Slug: I suppose I might be removed if you didn't object greatly to killing me. 1:05:52 AM Josie: Slug: Er... one hopes you *do*. 1:06:39 AM Coil: How does this work, then. Shes alive, but only while you're inhabiting her? 1:07:36 AM Josie: Slug: I'm... really not sure. 1:12:08 AM Coil: ... did you figure out a name yet? 1:12:26 AM Josie: Slug: No. Aren't you going to give me one? 1:14:23 AM Coil: ... I haven't really given it much thought yet. 1:15:06 AM Coil: My life was so much less complicated when I was navigating a web of complex criminal networks as an assassin. 1:15:35 AM Josie: Slug: Well, there's no hurry, I'm sure.